


Not Yet

by musicprincess1990



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicprincess1990/pseuds/musicprincess1990
Summary: For day 3 of SAW 2021: "Coat flip. Hair ruffle. KISS."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee little morsel of angst for your Wednesday. #sorrynotsorry 😉

Sherlock exhaled roughly as the elastic force of the bungee cord stopped his descent, then pulled him upward. He managed to turn in the air, angling his movements to allow him to crash through the appropriate window. The glass shattered at impact, tiny shards flying in all directions around him, some snagging themselves to his coat and his hair. As his feet landed solidly on the floor, he reached behind his back and unlatched the cord, letting it fall wherever it may.

And then, he saw her.

The lines of worry on her face smoothed into a small, relieved smile. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then snapped it quickly shut, having changed her mind. There was a great deal he wished to say, as well, but there simply wasn’t time. However, in the interest of clarity, he decided he ought to leave her with _something_. Shaking the glass first from his coat, then his hair, Sherlock approached her. He reached for her, hands cradling her head, and pressed his lips to hers. _Yesss!_ his mind cried in triumph, feeling her softness, her warmth, her love, and that feeling was compounded as she melted into the kiss, her hands reaching up to touch his face…

* * *

Sherlock woke suddenly, his mind still reeling from the dream. He shifted cautiously into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. _Every damn time_ , he thought irritably. Just when he thought he’d got a handle on his emotions, the dream would crop up again. He couldn’t be sure where it came from—that certainly wasn’t how it happened—but it continued to haunt him, even now.

He’d been back in London for several months, had started taking cases again, and was helping John and Mary plan their wedding. Life had resumed its usual fast pace, and with his mind so focused on the work and the wedding, he had thought himself free of that pesky sentiment that had clouded his mind for the better part of three years. Now he could see, it had never left.

If he were to be honest with himself (which he rarely was), he would have to admit that it had started even before his “death.” Looking back over every moment he’d spent in her company since meeting her, he realized the feeling had always been there. He hadn’t been able to put a label on it, but he’d always known there was something different… something _special…_ about Molly Hooper. And he’d been hard pressed to figure out what the devil that something _was._ It had taken his near-death to knock some sense into him and realize how he really felt.

He was in love with Molly Hooper.

And now she was engaged to someone else.

Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat and laid back down, rolling onto his side and curling up into a ball. It was rather pathetic, but frankly, he couldn’t give a rat’s arse. No one could see him, no one would know that the great Sherlock Holmes was beside himself in love with a woman he could never have.

She deserved better than him. She deserved a man who could give her everything. And he was not that man.

And yet, as sleep and dreams gradually reclaimed him, a small, hopeful voice in the back of his mind whispered, “Not _yet_.”


End file.
